The concepts and methods developed by us for the regiospecific construction of aglycones of anticancer antibiotics were successfully employed to complete a total synthesis of the chartreusin aglycone and a formal synthesis of daunomycinone. A second total synthesis of daunomycinone and several synthetic studies leading to 11-deoxydaunomycinone are in progress.